Those Three Words
by PJHarveyfan
Summary: Five times Katniss couldn't say I love you, and the one time she could.


**AN: I wrote this story for my sister, because we challenged each other to write a "five times" fic with a pairing that the other one liked. I'm not the biggest fan of Katniss/Peeta so writing this was definitely a challenge for me. I really didn't have a timeline in mind for this, other than that it takes place after their first games... so it's slightly AU, I guess? Basically don't try to figure out where this would fit in the timeline of the books, other than that it's after the first one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**one**

The first time he said it to her was after the games. She obviously knew how he felt, he certainly wasn't the one faking it during the games, but she hadn't expected him to actually say it out loud. Especially considering what she had said to him on the train home. It wasn't like he didn't know how she felt about him.

He had arrived at her house just as she was leaving to go meet Gale in the forest.

"Where are you going?"

Katniss was lacing up her boots, Peeta could tell she was getting ready to go out to the woods.

"Out," she responded.

"Katniss," was all he could get out before she stopped him.

"It's really none of your concern, you're not my keeper, Peeta."

"I love you and I just don't want you doing anything stupid that will get you hurt, okay?"

She scowled, Peeta certainly had no right to patronize her, and what did he think he was doing pulling out the "I love you"? As if that would sway her.

"Good thing I'm not stupid."

With that she spun around and left, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

**two**

Peeta had requested she train him with the bow. She wasn't sure why he wanted to learn, he would never need the skill while his family still had the bakery, but she agreed since he had seemed enthusiastic about it.

They were in the woods and she was instructing him how to hold the bow and arrow in order to shoot with the most accuracy. His hands were shaking and he kept letting go of the arrow before he was prepared to shoot. He seemed nervous and Katniss didn't understand why he would be. What could he be afraid of, other than accidentally shooting someone? Obviously that wouldn't happen since she was the only person around for miles, and she wasn't stupid enough to let him shoot her.

"Peeta, just hold steady. Your form is good, you just need to stay still if you want the arrow to actually reach the target," she instructed.

Peeta tried to smile but it turned into more of a grimace.

"You're amazing for being able to do this with such ease," he turned to look at her, loosing his grip on the bow slightly.

Katniss frowned. She didn't take well to compliments.

"Well I've had years of practice," she stated bluntly, "tighten your grip."

Peeta did as he was told, and turned his gaze back to the target, a tree about 30 feet in front of them that Katniss had marked with an X.

"I love you, Katniss," he whispered as he let go of the bowstring, sending the arrow flying at the tree. It hit the X right in the middle.

Katniss felt like smacking Peeta for saying that, but she chose to ignore it, hoping he wouldn't push it.

"Good job, let's see if you can do it again," she said quickly, refusing to look at Peeta and instead keeping her gaze on the spot where the arrow had hit the tree, before jogging to go retrieve it.

**three**

Katniss didn't want to admit it, but she was actually having fun with Peeta.

Both of them had been bored out of their minds without anything to do to occupy their time. Mostly they both wanted to avoid downtime, for it lead to thinking about the games, something neither of them wanted. Though they never discussed this, it was assumed.

Thus, on this particular, they had decided to make sandwiches for lunch and have a picnic. It seemed like a silly idea to Katniss, why couldn't they just eat the sandwiches inside? But she agreed out of a lack for any better ideas.

It was an odd feeling. Katniss felt… normal. For once she wasn't worrying about anything and her mind wasn't racing with a million thoughts. She was in the moment and actually enjoying her time with Peeta. She liked having normal conversations with him. It was easy, and right now she needed easy in her life.

She almost didn't catch it when he said it. Those three words. She didn't even know if he realized he had said them. Until, of course, she gave him an incredulous look.

"What did you just say?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying that, uh, the weather is really nice. Hopefully it will stay like this," he didn't look her in the eye.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't question him further. Frankly she was having a good time and didn't want to ruin it.

**four**

She had come to him this time, asking if he could teach her how to bake something, anything. She was bored and needed something to fill her time so she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts. Baking seemed like the perfect solution.

Baking, however, quickly dissolved into a food fight between the two. Peeta had started it by blowing some flour off his hands onto her. Not one to shy away from a fight she had reached for the whisk she had been using to stir the batter and threw some of the batter at him. The look on his face was priceless and she was immediately laughing. She couldn't even remember the last time she had laughed.

The fighting continued until the two had dissolved into giggles and they, not to mention the kitchen, were covered in the batter they were supposed to be baking.

Her dark hair was a mess, full of flour, and she had batter on her face. She had never looked happier. Katniss was finally letting go of her hard exterior and allowing herself to be free around Peeta. He wiped some batter from her cheek and licked it off his finger.

"Oh man, I love you," he laughed, without thinking about the fact that he was saying "those three words," the ones he knew she wasn't ready to say, yet.

Katniss pretended not to hear him and continued laughing along with him. She took him by surprise though when she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. It was the first time they had kissed when it wasn't for the cameras.

**five**

Katniss slowly opened her eyes, it was almost as if she could sense Peeta was awake next to her. They had been sleeping in the same bed for a few nights at this point. Each of them was lonely and in need of some sort of comforting presence. This was their solution and it was completely platonic.

Katniss was right that Peeta had awoken. He was gazing at her with a soft expression. He slowly reached out his hand and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you," he spoke quietly, but assuredly.

Katniss clammed up immediately at hearing those words escape Peeta's mouth.

"You too," she finally responded lamely.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. Peeta sighed and rolled onto his other side, away from Katniss. She didn't let herself feel guilty though, she knew when the time was right she would be able to say it. Now wasn't the time.

**one**

"Katniss you can't run away from your feelings," Peeta called after her.

She was running full force into the woods and away from him. They had been sparring, to practice for the next games, when without warning she had kissed him. She wasn't sure what came over her. She had just thrown him to the ground, they were both sweaty and exhausted from a particularly grueling workout, and when she helped him up she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Not a quick peck, but a lingering kiss. Since she didn't understand how she was feeling her immediate reaction was, of course, to bolt.

Now here they were. Peeta had ran after her into the forest. _Of course_, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course Peeta wouldn't just let her be, of course he wouldn't give her time to sort out her feelings. No, he had to run after her didn't he?

She finally stopped, panting and out of breath, and turned around to look at him.

When he finally reached her, he was fast but not nearly as lithe on his feet as her, Katniss hit him. Hit wasn't the right word though, no, she slapped him, though not as hard as she knew she could've.

"Why did you follow me?" She spat, glaring at Peeta.

"You kissed me, why am I the one getting hit?" He was tenderly rubbing the spot on his cheek where she had hit.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I love you, Katniss, but sometimes you don't make any sense, and it doesn't help you to run away from what you're feeling," he looked down, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"I love you too, Peeta! I just don't know how to say it!" Her mouth remained open, agape at the realization of what she had said.

"I think you just did," he looked up now and smiled at her.

Katniss sighed and smiled back.

"Damn you, Peeta," she said before kissing him again.


End file.
